


Too Late

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [66]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: He couldn't be too late. [Part 3/9]





	Too Late

* * *

 

“Where’s M?”

“Soon she’ll be everywhere. You’re too late to save her.” Elektra taunted. “What do you see in her, James? I can give you the world.”

“M _is_ my world and the only one I’ll ever need.”

Her eyes became ablaze with anger.

“Kill him!”

The gunshot echoed around the room.

James saw Renard’s body fall to the floor, before turning his gun on Elektra.

“You wouldn’t kill me.”

James pulled the trigger watching the bullet pierce her heart, killing her instantly.

Looking around, he saw the stone steps and ran towards them, praying they would lead to M.

 


End file.
